


Wish I Could Talk

by Playfulpawing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulpawing/pseuds/Playfulpawing
Summary: Hawkeye is, for once, unsure of how to talk.





	Wish I Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Not a serious enough writer to proofread or have a beta. Just some popping some little drabble type things up.

“Why so glum chum?” BJ asked settling into his cot and casting a sidelong glance as his friend who was sulking on his own bunk.

Hawkeye, curled on side with his back to BJ seemingly ignored the question, instead posing one of his own, “Have you ever regretted doing something?”

BJ pretended to contemplate the question for a moment before responding.

“No. I have lived my life perfectly and have never second guessed my actions. I feel as if everything has gone smoothly, especially the part where I came to Korea.”

“Ha ha.” Hawk spat finally rolling over to face his friend. “I don't know how to talk.”

“Well that is certainly serious. I always just assumed that as long as your mouth was open there was no way to stop you from talking.”

“I don't know how to talk to her.” Hawk clarified.

“Margaret?”

“Of course Margaret!”

“I've seen you talk to her before. It seemed to go fine.”

“She's changed Beej. Drastically, if you had seen her in the beginning, back when Trap was here you wouldn't even have recognized her. The things I use to say to her, she’ll never take me seriously.”

“Good change?”

“Wonderful change.”

“So what you're really saying is that now that she's sparked your interest you don't know how to talk to her. Really? I thought you were the master of wooing.”

“That's the problem, this isn't the same kind of wooing. If I tell her she's pretty she thinks it's a line, and it is but, it's also not. You see the problem?”

“I do. But I think as long as you are honest with her about your intentions things will work out.”

Hawk sighed, “I'm not trying to get her in bed, well maybe a little. I'm trying for more than that though and I don't know how to tell her that in a way she will believe.”

“I don't know,” came a voice from behind Hawk and he turned to find Margaret standing on the other side of the tent’s sheer netting.

“That seemed pretty sincere to me. But you better step it up, you've got some wooing to do.” She remarked before turning and making her way to her own tent.

Hawk groaned “ You could have told me she was standing there. Some friend you are.”

“Well, I could have but then I wouldn't have solved your problem. You can see how I live a life of perfection and no regrets.” BJ smiled.


End file.
